


Everything Good In The World

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Good In The World

 

Dean wanted to skip the line but no matter how he begged, Sam wanted to ride Space Mountain.  It was a lifelong weakness, being unable to say no to his brother’s whims.  He could when it was a hunt or training, but Dean was a sucker for Sam’s puppy-eyed stare.  So he said yes.

It might be because Sam gripped his hand throughout the ride, laughing the whole time.

It might be the way Sam looked at him, exhilarated and eyes full of joy.

It was definitely the way Sam kissed him like he was everything good in the world.


End file.
